


You're The One That I Love

by deathboy-and-solace (LWritesx)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Confessions, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nerd Will Solace, Post-Break Up, Sassy Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/deathboy-and-solace
Summary: Nico did the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life, which was saying alot, he did do a lot of stupid things before, before he broke up with Will. Now, after two weeks, Nico was determined to get him back.





	You're The One That I Love

“I will be back for you at four, Mr. di Angelo,” Jules Albert, his driver, said, his heavy french accent causing a heavy drab in his words, “Your father would like to speak to you.”

“Whatever,” Nico replied, looking out his black-tinted window. If his father wanted to speak to him, Nico thought, then he must have done something serious.

His father barely had time for his own son, heck, only child and neither of them bothered to mend their broken relationship. His father hadn’t gotten over his dead mother, was always busy with work, even though he was a multi-millionaire and Nico supposed his father hadn’t gotten over him being…gay. Nico’s sexuality was still a sore topic between father and son.

Shaking himself out of his dismal thoughts, he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, exiting the BMW. Dragging his shaggy black hair to cover his eyes, he crossed the campus of the Denzel Washington Memorial high school. Nobody got in his way, as usual and he stopped in front of his locker, making sure his ‘leave me alone’ vibe was intact.

His heart ached when saw a familiar mop of sunny blonde hair. He had knocked his books down, as usual, and no one was helping him pick them up. An idea crossed Nico. If he helped Will Solace, then Will would be forced to talk to him. Two birds, one stone.

He crossed the distance and crouched down, picking the biology textbook up. Classic Will, he thought. Will was the biggest nerd Nico knew, always at the top of his class, always acing his tests. Will wanted to be a doctor, like his dad and Nico always knew he could do it. Will was a ray of sunshine. He never said no to a teacher, always handing in his assignments on time, doing extra reading.

Ironic that someone as good as Will would be attracted to Nico.

“Here,” he whispered, handing the book over to Will. Bright, beautiful blue eyes looked up to meet Nico’s haunted, dark ones, his lips parted in a small smile as if he were going to speak.

“Nicholas,” Will gasped, his small smile gone.

“Nico, Will,” Nico corrected, surprising himself at the gentleness in his tone.

“Whatever, just,” tears rose up in Will’s eyes and Nico felt his heart skip a beat. Will scrambled to get his things together, “just stay away from me.”

Looking at Will’s retreating figure, Nico felt as if he’d been stabbed. Will wasn’t the only one hurting. Will wasn’t the only one who had let himself become vulnerable. Will wasn’t the only one who opened up.

Nico had let Will in. Nico had told Will about his demons, he’d let Will Solace become his solace. Nico was falling in love, and he was happy, for the first time. When they were together, Nico felt as if he were complete. As if he could smile at his demons and say, “come at me.”

But somewhere along the line, things changed. Whether it was because of his bad reputation or whether it was because Will was going through a hard time with his parent’s divorce, Nico wasn’t sure. They started drifting apart. And one day, the string holding their relationship together snapped. Nico did the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life, which was saying alot, he did a lot of stupid things before, before he broke up with Will.

Now, after two weeks, Nico was determined to get him back.

***

Nico sat on the chair, waiting for his father to say something. Aidon di Angelo stood facing the view outside of his office.

“Nicholas,” his father said.

“Nico,” he muttered uneasily, aggravated. He hated to come here. The last time he was here was when he came out to his parents, a week before his life was completely shattered.

Jules Albert stood to the back of the office, emotionless as a zombie, waiting for Nico to attempt to run. Which, in fact, he’d attempted to do once, but that’s another story for another time.

“Jules Albert tells me that you’re getting home late again, and he found a cigarette packet hidden inside your jacket pocket. Your school called yesterday, and it seems as though you’ve been skipping classes again. You are eighteen years old. When are you going to grow up, Nicholas?” his father asked calmly.

Nico internally winced. He needed to have another chat with Jules about his habits and privacy.

“What I do and do not do,” Nico said, icily, “is none of your business. You lost the right to tell me what to do the moment you stopped being a father. You work all the time, why do you suddenly care?! Hell, you’ve managed to replace the last living family member you have with a freaking company!” Nico yelled.

God above, it felt good to get this off his chest.

Aidon’s eyes softened, “Is that what you think I’m doing? Replacing you?”

Nico nodded stiffly, enjoying the sting of tears. He stood. He was going to leave, and Jules was not going to stop him.

Aidon quickly came across his desk and brought himself eye to eye with his son. They stared at each other for a moment. Adion gently dragged Nico into his arms, passing his hand re-assuringly through Nico’s hair.

His father’s voice broke as he whispered, “My boy, I would never do that to you. You are the most precious thing I have. You are, after your sister, the best thing Maria could have ever given to me.”

He pulled away, his dark eyes boring into Nico’s identical ones.

“And you’ve been so much happier and better with the blonde boy around. Why would you deprive yourself of that happiness?”

***

Nico’s week was sucking more balls than him.

On Monday, Percy Jackson, Nico’s ex, and a group of his friends who called themselves “The Seven” cornered Will. Nico caused a huge fight when he punched Jackson in the face after seeing the tears on Will’s face. The fight broke up when someone who Nico thought was Leo Valdez yelled, “Break it up, morons! Coach Hedge is coming!” Plus, Nico got a black eye when Michael, Will’s brother, punched him after school.

On Tuesday, he couldn’t go to school because his father was going on a two day trip to China and Nico had went along with Jules Albert to drop him off at the airport. Along the way, his phone vibrated with a text from none other than Will Solace, who said  _biology test on Thursday. We’re even, death boy._  Will called Nico death boy in the early stages of their relationship, making fun of him and his lack of fashion, and how Nico constantly dressed in all black.

On Wednesday, Nico got detention for swearing in class. The reason was: he fell asleep and was having the routine nightmare when Hazel, the girl next to him suddenly woke him up because he’d been called on to answer a question. Which Will answered anyway.

On Thursday, Nico failed the biology test. Will was wearing a rainbow coloured “Out and Proud” t-shirt under a leather jacket, which surprised Nico, along with seven hundred other students. Will always had trouble accepting who he was, but here he was, laughing at something Chinese-Canadian Frank Zhang said. Nico clenched his fists, silently brooding, aching to pick a fight, cursing out Frank Zhang in his head.

On Friday, however, Nico’s luck turned. Their literature teacher, Mr. Brunner, had said, “Will, tell us the purpose of Caesar muttering Et tu, Brute in Shakespeare’s play Julius Caesar.”

Nico had never seen Will so disoriented in his life, which shocked him.

“I’m-I’m sorry?” Will said, his gaze unfocused.

“The meaning of the phrase, And you, Brutus,” Mr. Brunner pressed.

“I don’t know,” Will whispered, “I–”

People were starting to mutter. That’s when Nico decided to speak.

“Jesus,” he said, rolling his eyes, “The statement 'et tu, brute' is used to express Caesar’s surprise and shock of the betrayal by someone who Caesar considered a friend. Brutus being the friend. Give Will a break, will ya, Mr. Brunner. Nerds are people too.”

The class laughed at that. Nico leaned back in his chair, a happy glint in his eye.

When the class was dismissed, Nico felt a sharp tug on his hoodie, and was dragged into an empty classroom.

“I owe you a thank you,” Will Solace grinned sheepishly.

Butterflies erupted in Nico’s stomach, “No thanks necessary, sunshine.”

Will’s eyes flickered to Nico’s lips before he pressed his gently against Nico’s.

“Thank you, anyways, death boy,” Will’s smile lit up the whole room, but not as bright as a genuine Will Solace smile.

“Will,” Nico frowned, “talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Nico suddenly remembered his mother’s funeral. Everyone was in black. The rain was pouring, thunder booming ahead. Maria di Angelo looked as if she was asleep. He’d buried his elder sister a year before and now he had to bury his mother, the glue that held his broken family together. He was on his knees, sobbing, not caring as the crowd dispersed to find shelter. His memories were dark for that day, but he clearly remembered Will. Will who knelt next to him in the pouring rain, holding him in his arms. Will, who kept whispering it’s okay, I’ve got you as Nico whimpered in broken Italian. Will who pressed his cold, shaking lips against his forehead to give him comfort in his dark times. Will, who caught a fever and was rushed to hospital but still made sure Nico was okay. Will, who comforted Nico over the phone when he had nightmares and cried for his mama. Will, who said nothing when Nico whimpered _ti amo_ over and over, unsure himself whether he was talking to Will or his mother and sister.

“Nothing,” Will said, his eyes darting around the room.

“Don’t lie, Solace,” Nico pushed.

“I– my dad has another kid. A little girl named Kayla,” Will muttered, a tear falling from his eye, “Mom is….really upset and they’re getting worse and worse. And life’s been so much harder now that you’re not here with me.”

Will, the taller boy, let his head fall into Nico’s shoulder. Nico always had loved the height difference between them. Will was the taller one, and often used it to his advantage. Not that Nico ever complained.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Will?” Nico asked, stroking Will’s hair.

“You shouldn’t have to worry about me. You just lost your mom…it’s unfair for me to involve you in my messed up life,” Will answered.

“So that’s why you’ve been pulling away,” Nico whispered, “Will, it’s my job as your boyfriend to worry about you! I love you, you idiot!”

“What?” Will whispered, pulling away to look Nico in the eye, “S-say that again.”

“I love you,” Nico kissed him, never once breaking their eye contact, “I love you. Every inch, every part, everything that makes you Will Solace is a part of you that I love. I only broke up with you only because you were pulling away from me, and I didn't know what to do. I love you, Will.”

“Oh, Nico,” Will said, throwing his arms around Nico once more, burying his face in Nico's neck.

Nico felt hot tears seep into his Greenday hoodie he stole from Will and a muffled whisper, “I’m so sorry. Will you give me..give _us_ another chance?”

“You don’t need to ask, Will,” Nico said, kissing his Will's head gently, wrapping his arms around the crying boy, “It’s already yours.”

No one was really shocked to see Nico di Angelo and Will Solace walking into school, hand-in-hand, no doubt back together. In any universe, they truly were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to let me know what y'all liked/didn't like <3


End file.
